


Berserker Mode

by Mmblu24242



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmblu24242/pseuds/Mmblu24242
Summary: *POST KHIII ENDING*Isa and Lea want to rekindle their friendship, but Isa is having some...complications, to say the least. Starts off slow but it will get saucy I promise!!Canon compliant up until after KHIII





	1. Waxing Phase

The cool evening was winding down and turning to darkness. Gray, brooding clouds smothered what sunlight was left, and hid the nearly full moon from Isa and Lea sitting atop the clock tower.

“Do ya think it’s a full moon tonight?” Lea asked. His deep red hair fluttered in the evening breeze.

His friend crossed his legs and rolled a stray string between his fingers, letting his long blue hair be whisked around by the wind. “No, not quite. It is still in the waxing phase.”

The wind crept up on Lea like a spider crawling up his back. He hated the cold. But, he’d be damned to pass up spending some time with Isa. Things in the Organization were tense, to say the least, and Lea missed the old days where they could hang out without a worry in the world.

“Isa,” he huffed, “I don’t know what that means.”

Isa chuckled. “It means there will be a full moon soon. Friday, most likely.” He stretched his arms up and sighed. “We won’t see anything tonight, however.”

“Shame,” Lea pouted. “Here I am, sitting in the freezing cold for nothing.”

“Wear a jacket, idiot.”

“That’s mean, you should be nicer to me!”

“You’re right, I apologize. I can’t believe you’re dumb enough to not wear a jacket in November,” Isa said flatly.

“That was worse,” Lea pouted. “I’m going home.”

“I will walk with you,” the pair got up from their spot and began to descend the tower.

There was a short, familiar silence between them. Lea knew that Isa meant no harm in his insults, usually. It almost feels like everything before with Xehanort and this keyblade business. Lea knew, deep down, that it will never be the same, though. Both of them remember all too well their time in the organization, and the havoc they caused upon each other and all the parties involved.

“Why are you so fascinated with the moon?” Lea asked, breaking the silence. His pace matched the other’s, each taking their time down to the bottom.

“I find moons, fascinating,” Isa’s eyes lit up at the thought, “no matter where I go they always seem to…pull me in.”

Lea chuckled, “you were always the weird one.”

His face contorted to a pout at this response, “I always thought you were the oddball.”

“Perhaps,” Lea said. “I always had my suspicions you were a werewolf or something.”

“Hmm,” Isa twirled some of his hair in thought, “and if I was?” he smirked.

“Well,” Lea stopped at the door and opened it to let Isa through. “Then I guess I would have to stake ya. Sorry, bud. I don’t make the rules.”

“You don’t know them either, stakes are for killing vampires. Not werewolves.” Isa smirked. “You would need silver to kill a werewolf,” Isa turned to Lea and smiled, “got it memorized?”

Lea furrowed his brow and crossed his arms, “are you mocking me?”

Isa laughed, the heartiest laugh he has heard in years. Lea couldn’t help but smile and enjoy the sight. “I couldn’t resist. It’s been a while…” Isa looked back up at the cloudy sky with a glint in his eye, “since we could just, talk like this. I’ve missed it.”

“Will you be around tomorrow?” Lea blurted. He wasn’t sure why he asked, it sort of just, spilled out of his mouth--he blushed.

“I will be,” Isa smiled, “is there something you want to do?”

Lea glanced up at the sky, avoiding eye contact, “ah, uh, nothing in particular,” he felt his ears grow hot, “but you haven’t spent a lot of time in Twilight town, have you? I can show you around.”

“Very well,” Isa began to walk away, “I will see you tomorrow then.” He threw one last wave up at Lea before he was around the corner.


	2. Sea-salt Ice Cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roxas and Lea have a little...chat

“Unbelievable,” Roxas impatiently tapped his foot against the wooden floor in the living room of their small apartment. “You did it again.”

“Listen,” Lea plead, finishing the last bits of sea-salt ice cream in between words, “there’s a reason.”

“I’m listening.” Roxas tilted his chair back and crossed his arms in judgement. Lea anxiously fidgeted with the “winner” stick in his hands until it fell to the floor. “Ah…Well…I’m waiting.”

Roxas chewed his stick, staring Lea down. “What for?”

“For the full moon,” he lied.

“You’re just scared.”

“Yeah? You wouldn’t be?” Lea said flatly.

“I would be,” Roxas thought aloud, “but the sooner you ask him the sooner it’s over with.”

“We’re childhood friends! It’s jarring,” Lea sighed and fell back into the worn leather couch.

“What’s jarring is that he’s finally recompleted, the moment you’ve been waiting for since you left the organization, and you still haven’t told him how you feel.” Roxas really did understand how Lea felt, he spent enough time with Sora’s heart and memories to know that. He also had the advantage to learn from Sora’s mistakes before he ever had to make his own; he just wanted to help his friend out.

“Fine, fine. I’ll do it Friday,” Lea rolled over on the couch away from Roxas.

“Cool, ‘cause if you don’t, I will.” Lea threw the pillow at him while Roxas scuttled out of the room.

He slept on the couch that night.


	3. Day on the Town

Lea woke up to the sound of the door opening and a groggy feeling clouding his head.

“What day is it?” he muttered.

“Thursday, the day that comes after Wednesday.” Lea shot up from the couch. That wasn’t Roxas, that was…

“Gah! Why are you here?!”

Isa sat down in the chair across the room and crossed his legs. “Oh? Did you not want to hang out today?” Roxas’s muffled chuckles over the clank of dishes reached Lea’s ears, making him more aggravated. “Or would you like to continue the world’s best impersonation of a slug?”

Lea looked down at his legs, which were wrapped tightly in a blanket. His hair was even messier than usual, and his head still hasn’t cleared up yet. He rubbed his eyes to try and wipe away the sleepiness. “What time is it?”

“12:30,” Roxas chirped.

“Ah, give me five minutes, ‘kay?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isa and Lea roamed the town for a few hours, sharing thoughts and walking through shops. Isa was smiling more and more with every passing day, while Lea fell more in love with him. However, the closer tomorrow got, the more nervous he grew. By the time dinner rolled around he could barely look Isa in the face. Every once in a while Lea would glance down at his companion’s hand, eager to take it in his own. Damn, how he wanted to run his hand through that long smooth hair—

“Lea?” Isa’s voice broke his train of thought.

“Uh, yeah?” his own voice was nervous and unsteady, and he hoped it went unnoticed.

“I asked if you wanted to come by for dinner,” Isa sat oddly close next to him on the bench as the movie played in the square. They sat in the back, only half paying attention to the black and white screen. “It’ll be just me tonight if that’s…okay.”

Lea looked over at him. His hands nervously tugged at a stray string hanging off his sleeve. Lea’s eyes moved up to his face, the first time he’s looked at him directly all day, and he saw a light blush dust his cheeks, his eyes averting his gaze, and most noticeably the tips of his pointed ears were beat red. Lea may have been a little goofy, sure, but he was anything but oblivious; he saw the signs from a mile away.

“I see,” a light smirk shown on Lea’s lips. _I’m feeling a little brave_ , he thought. Slowly, he moved his hand up to his face and lightly brushed his fingers across Isa’s ear. Isa watched each move wide-eyed, completely blind-sighted.

“I’ve never noticed before,” Lea mumbles, “your ears didn’t return to normal. They’re still pointy,” Lea rubbed the tip of his ear between his thumb and middle finger.

Isa let out a deep breath, unable to hide his nervousness. He took Lea’s free hand in his and squeezed tightly, being careful to try and not draw attention (although the people next to them were more interested in their romance, but they didn’t notice). “You…didn’t answer my question.” He muttered.

“Hmm, I’ll think about it,” Lea mumbles. His hand moves from his ear to some strands of his hair, twirling them between his fingers. “Isa?”

“Ah, yes?” he twitched at Lea’s closeness, and finally made eye contact. Lea studied his face a little longer. His cheeks were full on red now, but he looked like a deer caught in headlights. Lea remembered that he was never good with people being close to him, and realized what he was doing. He may have been giving him signals earlier, but Lea saw that he moved a little too fast. If he really wants to make things work with Isa, he had to slow down.

Lea cleared his throat and took his hand away to put a little space between them. Isa kept Lea’s hand between his, however, unwilling to let go. “I…Uh, would love to come over for dinner.”

Isa’s expression softened. His cheeks were still pink, but a soft smile spread across his lips. “Wonderful, I’ll cook for you.”


	4. Giving In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now were getting into it!!!

The movie ended without any more excitement, but Isa kept a grip on Lea’s hand for the rest of the evening. The pair walked slowly back to Isa’s house, filling the silence with small talk. By the time they reached Isa’s doorstep, the clear night sky illuminated the streets; Lea could see the puffs of his breath against the cold.

“I don’t think I’ve been to your new place yet,” Lea said, “to be honest, I’m surprised you didn’t move back to Radiant Garden.”

“Well, I wanted something new. To remind myself I’m…me,” Isa shuffled through his coat pocket for his keys, “but this place is also familiar, in a way. If that makes sense. Plus, I had some funds put away for a rainy day, so that really persuaded me.”

“I see.” Lea shoved his hands into his coat pockets, eager to get inside. He watched Isa pull out his keys and briefly look up at the moon. Lea noticed something off about him.

“Isa…” he placed a hand on his cheek and turned Isa’s face to his. “Your eyes are…yellow again.” Lea furrowed his brow in worry, looking for signs of emotion in Isa’s face. He saw his cheeks turn pink in surprise.

“Ah…must be a trick of the lighting. Don’t worry Lea, I am still me.” He pulled away from Lea’s touch, a little too quickly, and unlocked the door to his abode. “Come on in. I’ll start cooking, make yourself at home.” He placed his coat neatly on the rack next to the door. Lea looked around, taking in his surroundings. The place was clean, obvious for Isa, but it was also pretty bare. There weren’t many furnishings, but what was there was a couch and a small TV sitting atop a stand, with a couple game consoles underneath. _Good to see he hasn’t changed much_ , Lea thought. The kitchen was open, the only thing separating it from the living room was a bar, stocked full of various liquors on the wall next to it.

Lea walked up to the bar and sat down across from where Isa stood. “Excuse me, barkeep, I’d like your finest whiskey please,” he smiled and jokingly wiggled his eyebrow.

Isa smirked and pulled a half empty bottle off the wall. “I have this _Master’s Mark_ whiskey. It’s not high grade, but it’s good compared to the rest of the liquors Twilight Town offers.” He placed a glass with ice in front of Lea and filled it slowly.

“I’ve found Traverse town has much more variety in the alcohol department,” Lea took a sip, pleasantly surprised by its smoothness. “In any case,” Lea found Isa’s tablet and began to guess the password, and got it on the second try. “I feel like, there’s a reason you invited me over.”

“Hmm,” Isa looked at his tablet disapprovingly while his hands worked the ingredients on the counter. He was making a pasta dish, that much Lea could tell; probably a recipe from their home world, knowing him. “There is, actually.”

“Oh?” Lea looked up from the tablet where he was playing with the home entertainment system controls. “I’m all ears.”

“I want to…” his hands worked quickly, chopping up carrots while the water boiled. He chopped quicker, quicker…too quickly, he nicked his thumb with the knife. He flinched at the pain, sighed, put the knife down, and reached for a napkin. “I want to…apologize, to you. Formally.” He turned to Lea with tears in his eyes. “I’m sorry for how I acted back in the Organization, I don’t think anything I do will make up for that.” He sighed again and looked down at his thumb. Lea was speechless, that was the last thing he expected tonight. “I’ve been yearning to be close to you again, and I...I feel like I truly couldn’t do that until I got that off my chest.”

“Isa…” Lea had no words. Tears welled up in his eyes at the sight of his friend so… vulnerable.

“Lea, I am so sorry for all of those years,” Isa looked him straight in the face. He was filled with such raw emotion; it shows in his eyes. Both of them were overwhelmed.

Lea leaned over the counter and held Isa’s face in his hands. “Isa,” this time he made it a point to make unmistakable eye contact, “none of it was your fault. You have nothing to apologize for.” Lea smiled at him softly, rubbing his thumb across his skin. “But if it makes you feel any better, I forgive you.”

Isa sighed. He placed his hands over Lea’s, relieved at his response. “Also,” Lea mumbled, “I think your pot is…uh…” Isa glanced over at the stove where the water pot was viciously steaming, ready to blow. He rushed over, turned the burner down and put the pasta in quickly. Lea chuckled softly and went back to poking around Isa’s music choices. There was a comfortable silence while Isa finished preparing their meal, warming up some pasta sauce he made the evening before.

Lea decided he wanted some mood music. “Interesting taste you’ve got here.” Lea casually flipped through until he found a song that he liked.

“Put that down and eat,” Isa lectured, “the recipe is back from home, I hope it turned out alright.”

Isa had no table, so they sat on opposite sides of the bar. Lea was on his second drink of whiskey and feeling the warm buzz from it. Isa, not wanting him to drink alone, made himself a cocktail to go with dinner. Isa continued to apologize to Lea for everything. Sorry about the past, about dinner, even something random Lea didn’t even remember. _What has gotten into him?_ Lea thought.

“Hey, hey. There’s no need to apologize so much,” Lea picked up their empty dishes and put them into the sink. “Dinner was great, and I told you I forgive you for all of that. Everything alright? This isn’t this Isa I know.”

“I’m just, overwhelmed, so many emotions at once,” Isa laid down on the couch in the living room and covered his face, “and my head hurts.” The moonlight illuminated Isa’s long hair, messily strewn across the leather armrest.

Lea walked over and sat on the edge of the couch. “Would you like me to leave?”

“No! No,” Isa startled him, freezing Lea in place. “Stay with me, please.”

They sat for another few minutes, listening to the music in the background. Lea gently took Isa’s hand and held it for a while, hoping to help him feel better. Lea understood where he was coming from. When he was originally recompleted, he had a lot of the same things happen—the mood swings, overwhelming emotions to the point of tears, and the like; the best he could do for his friend is be there for him.

Lea was the first one to break the silence. “I have a confession to make.” Perhaps it was the alcohol talking. Perhaps it wasn’t, but this is the second boost in confidence Lea has felt today and he’s not letting it go to waste. “Though I feel like I’ve made it obvious…”

“I had a feeling,” Isa muttered, “that something was on your mind.”

Lea gently squeezed his hand. “I think I have strong feelings for you, like, romantically,” Lea ran his thumb across his skin, “and I was wondering if you wanted to try being…more than friends, if that’s okay.”

Isa peeked at Lea through the hand covering his face. He slowly sat up to meet Lea’s nervous gaze. "We can start slow," Lea thought aloud; his voice was shaking, "like,  _real_ slow--" 

“You’re an idiot,” he said softly. Lea responded with a light kiss, just barely brushing his lips against his.

“Is that a yes?”

Isa returned the kiss with as much passion as he could muster.


	5. Push Comes to Shove

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here comes the SAUCE

The kisses grew more and more passionate, with Isa slowly pushing Lea down onto the couch. Lea put his arms around his neck, gently tugging at his long, messy hair. The light in the room was dim; there was a soft glow of Isa’s floor lamp mixed with the natural light of the moon through the skylight. Lea pulled Isa away, by tugging his hair, to get a good look at him. His silhouette was trimmed in moonlight; stray gray-blue strands glistened, his cheeks flushed; his lips were agape and gasping. Lea loved the sight—he couldn’t help but smile; for as long as they’ve known each other, Lea has never seen him lose his cool. And back as nobodies? Forget it. This was a treat for the eyes, Isa laying on him, gasping, no— _yearning_ for more. Loose strands tickled Lea’s warm cheeks, but looking closer, he noticed something, different. Through his parted lips, Lea noticed pointed canines, fangs, almost.

“Isa, your teeth…”

Isa issued no response. He leaned into the nape of Lea’s neck and bit down, stopping short of breaking skin. A sift hiss came from Lea’s mouth from the pain.

“Do you like them?” Isa looked back up at him. His eyes were glowing amber, and his ears were more pointed than before. Isa’s hands were eager, hungry, for contact. He rubbed the mark on his neck with his thumb, then began to trail down his chest. “I’m feeling…strange, tonight. Usually I can control it until the full moon, but…” he played with the hem of Lea’s shirt, eating him up with his intense gaze. “Tonight is different.”

“What are you talking about, ‘control it?’ I feel like you’re hiding something from me,” Lea tried to sit up but was shoved down by Isa with an arm pushed into his chest.

“Do you trust me?” he asked.

“Of course I do.”

“You said you wanted something more…” Isa’s piercing eyes looked right through him into his soul. Lea was weak at this newfound confidence. “Does that include…physical, relations?”

Lea gulped. So forward. “Well, y-yes, but I don’t want to rush things; only when you’re ready.”

“Are _you_ ready?” Isa kept him pinned to the couch, arm still pressed to his chest, while the other hand played with Lea’s flaming locks.

“Haa…I…am not sure,” he muttered.

“How about this,” Isa sat up and straddled him; his strong thighs kept Lea pinned in place. “I’m going to have my way with you, but if you want me to stop, just say so,” Isa ran a hand impatiently through his hair, glaring down at the piece of meat underneath him. “Sound fair?”

“H-hold on,” Lea stuttered, “shouldn’t I be…y’know... _participating?”_

“By all means, _participate.”_ Isa stripped the camouflage tank he was wearing and threw it to the floor. “I would never stop you from touching me.” Isa trailed his hands up Lea’s pale chest, lifting up his shirt. He licked his lips eagerly at the sight of his bare flesh. “I’m going to _devour_ you.”

These words sent a chill down the redhead’s spine, couple that with the mere sight of Isa’s toned body on top of him, eagerly staring him down; this sent his head reeling.

The low beat of the music seemed to sync itself with Lea’s heartbeat. It was racing, he didn’t think things would move this fast _at all._ He only recently realized his feelings about Isa, and didn’t really plan on acting on them either. To be here, underneath him, was…

“On one condition,” Lea carefully placed his hands on Isa’s thighs, hesitating before making contact.

Isa leaned in close, hairs tickling Lea’s neck and face. He held himself above Lea, just enough to look him in the eyes. Lea could smell Isa—his shampoo and cologne filled his senses, only enhancing his already fast heartbeat. “Yes?”

“I tell you where put those fangs,” Lea squeezed his thighs in excitement.

“Yes, your _highness,”_ Isa mumbled. He licked his lips in anticipation, “where do I start?”

Lea thought for a moment. He pointed to his lips with a “right here,” and was met with a tender kiss moments later. Isa leaned more into Lea and caressed his cheek with one hand and tangled his other in his mess of hair. Isa’s kisses grew more rough, thoroughly enjoying the taste of Lea’s tongue. He pulled away with Lea’s bottom lip in between his teeth and bit down, just enough to draw blood. Hearing Lea’s hiss of pleasure signaled him to continue. “Where next, your highness?”

“M-my neck,” Lea stuttered. He couldn’t hide it anymore; he was so hot and bothered that it began to show. Isa smirked at Lea’s growing erection, proud of himself. He squirmed underneath him, his pants suddenly too tight. Nonetheless, Isa obliged with Lea’s request. His hands traveled up and down his chest, enjoying the redhead’s soft pale skin that he was never able to touch before. His mouth connected with his neck, softly at first, dusting light kisses on the sensitive area. But he grew impatient. His kisses once again grew rough and hungry, sucking hard enough to leave bruises, only stopping once he was proud of the marks he left, one more bite mark among them. At this point Isa couldn't hold it in anymore either; he began to grind against Lea, making him well aware of his own growing problem.

“You’re getting antsy,” Isa whispered. He nibbled one Lea’s ear just before separating himself from him, getting up to remove his remaining clothing. “If your highness wishes, am I able to take control?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhh i love these boys too much...make em kiss


	6. Do you Trust Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Laughs evilly*

Lea knew that Isa was being _extremely_ sarcastic, but he also wasn’t sure what to do at this point. Isa, on the other hand, seems to know exactly what he wants—all Lea needs to do is let him take it. He gulped, his throat seemed extra dry. “Enough of the highness business,” Lea mumbled.

“Then tell me what you want,” Isa answered, climbing back on top of him. Lea looked down. The only thing separating Isa’s ‘problem’ and his own was his pants and the thin layer of fabric from Isa’s briefs. He couldn’t help but lustfully stare at the outline in Isa’s undies, face flushing and his own dick swelling at the sight. Lea’s eyes slowly made it back up to Isa’s who was looking down at him, smiling a devious smile he’s never seen before. Does he like to be stared at? Admired? He tucked that into a corner of his mind for later.

“I want you,” Lea stuttered, “but I no idea how to handle _this_ you. _”_ Lea gently trailed his hands up to Isa’s chest. Lea spoke so softly Isa almost didn’t hear, “I’ll let you lead.”

Isa’s grin widened, excited to play with his new toy. “Then, can I ask something of you?” he muttered. Lea felt Isa roughly tug at his belt. “Get rid of these for me.” Lea obliged, following Isa’s lead. He quickly undid the buckle and slid them onto the floor. Nervousness got the best of him, making his face flush from Isa’s bluntness; usually he likes to dance around awkward, intimate situations, but now? He was different.

Isa pulled him close and kissed him gently. His kisses moved to his jawline, then his neck. His hands kept roaming his naked skin, every once in a while dancing his nails across the surface. “Sit down,” Isa commanded. He pushed Lea down back onto the couch and towered over him. He kissed him on the lips once more before quickly moving down between his legs.

“Geez, Isa, you don’t have to—haah…” Lea trailed off with a soft moan as Isa moved a hand over his member.

“Hush,” he said. He looked down to find Isa’s face completely overtaken by lust. Quick hands pulled down the fabric in his way. Isa didn’t hesitate—he took his tip in his mouth and slowly moved his head down, eliciting protests in between moans from the redhead. Lea wove a hand into Isa’s hair in a weak attempt to get him to slow down.

“Isa…” his voice was low and hoarse, “I don’t think I’ll last much longer.”

Isa look up at him for a moment, taking in the sight above him. “That’s my call to make isn’t it?” Warm hands slid up Lea’s inner thighs and squeezed the sensitive skin.  

Lea swallowed hard. He wanted to savor this moment, not end it quickly. Isa wrapped his lips back around his length and continued his work; each moan from Lea only made his own excitement grow. Lea tensed and pulled on a fist full of silver hair, forcing Isa’s mouth away from Lea’s member.

“Fuck…Isa…I-I can’t…” breaths were heavy. Both of them were lost in the touch of each other, ignoring the music, ignoring the soft hum of the tram passing by.

“Come for me, Lea,” Isa whispered, gripping the base of his shaft jacking him off at a quick and steady pace. “I want to see you vulnerable.”

Sharp, uneven breaths escaped his mouth, succumbing to his touch. Isa wrapped his mouth around Lea’s shaft as he came, shoving his cock in his mouth farther. Isa swallowed all of it and came up gasping for air. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and licked his lips, seemingly satisfied with the result.

Lea looked at the man still kneeling between his legs. His glowing amber eyes gleamed up at him eagerly, studying him, almost; waiting for Lea’s next move. “Isa,” he mumbled, “where the _hell_ did you learn to do that?”

He chuckled, “I believe that’s a secret I shouldn’t tell. Though, I _did_ say I’d devour you.”

“I didn’t think you meant _literally_. You sucked the soul out of me,” Lea covered his face with his arm, still catching his breath.

“Hmm,” Isa stood up and leaned close into him. “I wonder what your lips feel like.”

Lea blushed. Not dusted pink, no, he went full tomato red. Lea grabbed Isa’s face with shaky hands. “You can’t just _say_ those things. Not yet.”

“If not now, when? What is stopping yo—nnnn!” A thumb caught his lip mid-sentence and pressed gently, forcing Isa to bare his teeth.

“I still want an explanation,” Lea muttered. His thumb brushed over a fang to feel its sharpness. _When did he get these? I never noticed them in the organization…Perhaps I just wasn’t looking hard enough,”_ Lea thought.

“Nnnn…haaah…” Isa froze in place while Lea got used to them, slowly lowering himself onto the couch next to him.

“Did you always have these?” Lea, realizing what he was doing, and firmly put his hands on his shoulders. Isa looked him red-faced and wanting.

“It’s…They are…The after-effects of being under Xehanort’s control for so long.”

Lea wasn’t having it. “Fine, fine. You don’t have to tell me, I just wanna know why you’re so different tonight.”

Isa sighed. He brushed his silver locks out of his face; he didn’t want to be having this conversation, not now. Lea noticed his discomfort and loosened his shoulders. “What’s going on with you?”

Isa lifted himself from the couch and turned away from him. “Isa,” Lea muttered, getting up and following him.

“I can’t tell you. I want to, but I can’t. It’s part of what’s happening, I can’t tell people about it.” He crossed him arms, suddenly feeling small. Lea imagined all of it was linked—the yellow eyes, pointy ears, fangs, and maybe even the forward behavior tonight.

“I’m assuming all of this…” Lea gestured to the moonlit couch, “is related?”

Isa turned to him wide eyed. “No!” he exclaimed. He saw Lea’s face and was ready to break down. He looked so confused, hurt even. “Sort of…But I can tell you that my feelings are 100 percent real. I would never lead you on.”

Lea sighed and gathered his clothes, getting dressed. “Lea, please,” Isa put his hands on his chest to stop him, “you’ll learn in time. Just…wait for me.”

He looked at him. Lea’s always been taller, skinnier—but in that moment he felt like an insignificant pest. Why would Isa hide something like this from him? He thought they were friends, partners in crime, and something more than that—but now, he wasn’t so sure. Isa’s eyebrows were furrowed into a sorrowful expression, contorting the scar on his face. Part of Lea was glad that his emotions returned, the other part was sad that expression was aimed at him.

“I’ll prove it to you. Meet me at the mansion, after sunset. I can’t tell you, but I can show you,” Isa leaned into his chest, pressing his forehead against it, feeling his racing heart. After a moment, Lea gently put a hand on Isa’s head and ruffled his hair.

“I have to go, Isa. I’ll see you around.”

Lea walked out the door, holding back tears until it closed behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MANIC LAUGHTER*  
> Went back and corrected some errors in previous chapters, don't be afraid to shout them out to me!!
> 
> Also
> 
> Might leave you guys waiting a little longer for the next chapter. ;*


	7. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where things fall into place!!

_Do you trust me?_

The cold wind caught Lea off guard, sending his hair every which way and a chill up his spine.  He hated the cold. His mind drifted to the night before—Isa’s warm hands all over him… _No,_ he thought, _I can’t be thinking about that now._ His mind sent him through a whirlwind of emotions. The lump in his throat reminded him of the time when he was first recompleted, crying on anyone’s shoulder who would lend it. His thoughts trailed off for a moment, bringing his attention back into focus. He found himself in front of a butcher shop he often passed on his way home from the train station. The door opened, and a familiar face appeared in front of him.

“Axel!” he was greeted with Kairi’s heartwarming smile, melting away his worries as always.

“Fancy seeing you here. What are you doing in Twilight Town?” Lea hunched over just a bit in a poor attempt to meet her at eye level.

“This butcher shop is my favorite out of all the places I have been,” she bounced a little in excitement, “and I promise Xion I’d make veal for her tomorrow.”

_Ah, I forgot Xion lived with Kairi’s family now._ “How is she, by the way? Is she adjusting alright?”

“Very well, Riku and I have been teaching her many things about wielding a keyblade. We’d love if you and Roxas came to destiny islands for a visit soon! She misses you.”

Lea thought back to the brief interactions he had with Riku. He was a good keyblade wielder, and now that he passed his mark of mastery it only made him more qualified to teach. However, he couldn’t get passed that weird stuff with the blindfold, whatever that was. But when Lea began his own training, they were pushed closer, and he realized that Riku was just Sora’s stoic friend; everything he did was for Sora. Sora this, Sora that. Did he ever get tired of it? Lea related it to his own relationship with Isa—and how they used to be inseparable as teenagers. He missed that, in a way.

“I would love to. Roxas could use some remedial lessons himself, he’s getting flabby from all the ice cream I’m feeding him,” Lea joked, smiling half-heartedly, hoping Kairi wouldn’t notice.

“Axel, you dummy! Roxas is a growing boy, he needs more than sugar filled snacks! I swear you know nothing about children.”

“Roxas isn’t a child!”

“Oh, yeah? How old is he?”

Lea thought for a moment, he never considered Roxas’s age. “I dunno, like, 15? I think? Like you’re any older!”

“At least I know how to babysit!”

“How old do you think I am?” Lea asked. To be honest, he wasn’t totally sure himself. He lost track of time in the Organization before Roxas came along.

“Everyone older than 18 is an adult to me, sooo…like, 25?” Kairi thought aloud. “But in any case, I have meat to prepare. See you around!”

He watched her run toward town square with plastic bag in hand. _How old am I?_ Lea thought. When was his birthday again? How many years was he in the Organization? More importantly, was he being…immature? He knew he wasn’t 25 yet. But, how far away from that number was he?

Lea glanced at the hours on the butcher shop, and they were open for another hour.

~~~~~~~~~~

Steak, fresh cut ham, bread from the bakery next door…Lea took an inventory of the items in his bag while he made himself a sandwich. He wasn’t sure why he bought the steaks, perhaps it was the cashier’s overly friendly face, but the ham and bread were so he could eat without going home. He knew Roxas had plenty of food for dinner, if he was even home yet; sometimes on Friday nights his training wouldn’t end until well after the sun had set. _I can see the moon,_ Lea thought. It was barely visible against the orange sky, a faint white ball hanging in the air across from the sun. He sat on the bench in town square absently eating his sandwich and watching the townsfolk close up shop for the day. Others were walking around, meeting loved ones, picking up some last minute things. Lea looked at the fruit stand selling the last of their wares. There was a familiar figure buying what looked like apples. _Isa,_ Lea thought, recognizing his gray-blue hair anywhere. He watched him walk away from the stand in a hurry, shoving a few apples in his duffle bag. He wasn’t headed in the direction of his home; he was going to the old mansion in the forest.

_Do you trust me?_

He got up from his seat and followed him. He didn’t want to be seen, not yet—Lea kept back far enough so his footsteps couldn’t be heard. The feeling in the pit of his stomach wasn’t something he could ignore—if he decides to meet with Isa tonight, there was no way in hell they could go back to friends like they were as teenagers, if that was even still possible at this point. Their relationship would be new, different; for better or for worse, Lea didn’t know. His heart was racing, he lost sight of Isa in the forest. Nonetheless, he persisted, and made it to the iron gate of the mansion. The moon was out in its earnest, illuminating the trees with a cool glow. The duffle bag Isa was carrying earlier sat against the brick wall, the apples he bought spilling out of the top. Lea peeked inside, and found his wallet, a change of clothes, and his gummiphone. _Why would he just leave this stuff here?_ Lea slid down the wall and sighed placing his own bag next to his. His heart raced. It pounded in his ears. There was never an ounce of doubt in himself that he wouldn’t come, not after that look Isa gave him last night. He could never refuse him; he was his weak spot. He impatiently ran a hand through his unkempt hair, pulling out knots in the process, flinching when he found one.

He waited.

Faint, crunching leaves reached Lea’s ears. A shadow watched him from the tree line. Slow, hesitant steps made their way toward him. Lea made out the figure, it was an abnormally large wolf, one he’s never seen before in Twilight Town.

First came fear, freezing him in place. The animal stared him down.

Lingering.

Lingering on the edge of the forest, blocking his exit. He held his breath. The animal’s eyes were yellow, piercing through the darkness. It took a step.

Closer.

Closer, slowly.

Its fur was gray with a tint of blue in between, shimmering when the moonlight hit it, in an almost ethereal way.

Second came nervousness, from the uncertainty. He was still frozen, holding back jitters. He was sweating. Lea could’ve sworn he would’ve heard about a wolf living in the forest, unless this wolf was new in town.

The wolf came closer.

His ears were furry and pointed, and focused on him. A scar running across its face became visible; an ‘X’ shape cutting through the thin fur.

Lastly, came the realization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thinking a few more chapters and it will be finished!!  
> Thanks for reading guys, love u!!


	8. I Trust You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy boy!!

The wolf froze, keeping some distance between him and Lea. He waited before he came any closer. Lea saw it—saw the connection. He knew who he was. This wasn’t some random animal; this was Isa. _His_ Isa.

Lea let out the shaky breath he was holding in. Slowly, he stood up, and closed the gap between him and the wolf; he was large, his snout reaching Lea’s shoulder. Lea knelt down, carefully calculating each movement in hopes of not scaring him away.

“Isa,” he muttered, “you asked last night, if I trust you,” Lea held out a hand to his head, and held it there, beckoning Isa to close the gap. “I don’t think there’s anyone I trust more than you.”

Isa collided with his hand and nuzzled. Soft whimpers cut through the crickets.

“So this is what you couldn’t tell me, huh? I guess I was right, wasn’t I?” Lea rubbed behind his ears, losing his hands in the thick layer of fur. “About you being a werewolf. You know, I was only joking. Knew you were a dog person but _geez,_ ” Lea’s tone turned playful, talking like he would to a puppy.

Isa didn’t like that—he growled; a deep, soft growl that made Lea pull his hands away instinctively. Being near this large of an animal, Isa or not, still unsettled him. The largest animal he can remember being near was Pluto, and he was maybe half the size of the _bear_ in front of him. Realizing how intimidating he really was, Isa backed off, walking away from Lea and to his duffle bag. He went for an apple ready to take a bite, until he caught whiff of the steaks Lea bought earlier.

“Should you eat that? It’s raw meat,” Lea hurried over and opened the bag for him, showing the hungry wolf its contents. Isa’s eyes went wide and his mouth watered. Admitting defeat, Lea sat down, pulled one out, and unwrapped it. Isa wagged his tail and gently took the steak, laying down next to him while he ate. Lea glanced at his fur, weakly fighting the urge to touch it. He gave in and softly ruffled a hand through a thick tuft on his back; it was soft and warm—Lea used this to warm up his fingers.

“Do you remember how old you are?” he thought aloud. Lea didn’t know if Isa could respond in this form, and since he continued to chew on the steak, he figured he was more of a listener. “I don’t. I didn’t keep track of dates as a nobody. I wonder how many of my birthdays I’ve missed,” Lea leaned down and stuffed his face in the familiar fur. There was a faint scent of Isa’s cologne, still clinging to his new form. “And yours. Not like we cared, I guess.” His words were muffled but Isa understood; he let Lea stay there, his nervous jitters slowly fading in the comfortable warmth. Isa didn’t move after finishing his dinner, instead he let Lea pet him, even though he was nervous himself. He didn’t mind being pet, though; this was the first time someone has ever touched him in his other form, for he was fearful of what someone would do if they ever found out. But Lea’s long soft strokes eased his nerves, and felt good, even.

Isa sighed. He wanted to respond, comfort Lea with soft words, but he was unable until the sun arose once again.

“What’s that? Is your throat feeling a bit _woof?_ ” Lea giggled, playing with Isa’s fluffy fur at this point. He leaned into Lea’s leg as a response; while usually he hated Lea’s puns, Isa was happy that they got to spend time together without him having to hide. He needed this as much as Lea did; he wanted someone to know his secret, even though he didn’t know all the details of how this whole thing came about himself.

They sat there in the grass for a while, keeping each other safe from the cold. Lea’s hands didn’t stop moving the entire time; petting, scratching behind the ears, belly rubs—Isa loved it. He wasn’t shy about touching him like he was last night, even if he may have pushed Lea a little too far with heated emotions that took him over. Isa had so much to say to him, but he couldn’t now, even if he was able. What he did want, was to sleep. He was tired.

Isa got up and grabbed the strap of his duffle bag between his teeth, signaling to Lea that it was time to go.

“I’m not walking through town with you carrying your bag like that,” Lea said flatly, taking the bag away from him. He gathered his own things, the bag with the remaining groceries, and followed Isa back into the forest. As they walked, Lea checked his gummiphone nervously, expecting million texts from Roxas. There was only a few, though, and only one from him, which read, “Have fun ;)”

 _Remind me to kill him later,_ he thought. No longer interested, he shoved the phone back in his pocket, nervously looking at the end of their path; it opened into an alleyway rather close to town square. Surely, Isa wouldn’t walk right through town? It’s late, sure, but there could still be _people._ They walked through a couple side streets before Lea saw Isa’s path. His house was in the perfect location—it was a few blocks from the entrance, and easily accessible from side streets that were rarely traversed.

“So…How long does this normally last? A day? Week?” Lea looked at the beast walking next to him, knowing he can’t answer. Isa turned to him and stared.

“You know, I think I like you better this way, you can’t be a wise ass,” Lea joked. The air between them was heavy, and the redhead has had enough seriousness for one night. “I could do without the insults every once in a while.”

Isa huffed. He could say the same to him.

They reached the back door, and Lea let Isa into the house. There were no lights on, but the moon was bright, showing itself through the skylight in every room.

“You really like the moon, huh.”

Isa took the duffle bag from him and placed it on the couch. Lea took his own bag and stuck it in the fridge to keep the meat cold. He looked over at the wolf sitting in the middle of the living room, relaxing underneath the moonlight.

“Do you want me to go?”

Isa shook his head. The last thing he wanted was to be alone. He wanted to be loved, touched, fawned over…

He nuzzled Lea’s hand, signaling to follow. He led him into the bedroom and laid down on one side of the bed. This room was darker than the rest of the house; there was only a small skylight that let in next to no light, and the blinds were drawn on all of the windows. The walls appeared to be painted a dark blue, and the only furniture was Isa’s bed and a small dresser. _Not even a nightstand,_ Lea thought. The bed was a large, king-sized bed, leaving plenty of room for Lea even after Isa curled up into a ball.

“Oh, I see.” Lea took off a layer of clothing and slipped under the covers. The blankets were soft, and the pillows were the fluffiest things he’s ever laid his head on, next to Isa, of course. The wolf scooted closer to him, tickling his chin with fur. Lea draped an arm around him and absently moved his hands over the soft fluff until he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow hey, it's Valentine's Day! What timing!


	9. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some friendly conversation

Lea was the first to wake. The sun was well in the sky by the time he rolled out of the bed. Careful to not disturb Isa, who was back to normal, he slowly inched himself away and gently placed his feet on the floor. He wandered to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror. His red mane was ragged and tangled, and the bag under his eyes were more prominent than usual. He kept having strange dreams that woke him during the night, most of them involving wolves; by this point he couldn’t remember any of them, but even thinking about it sent a chill up his spine.

_Coffee._

He shuffled into the kitchen and browsed the countertops. Isa had a lot of healthy foods; fruits, protein bars, and the like. Next to the stove was the coffee maker with the grounds sitting next to it. Lea started up a brew and explored the rest of Isa’s space in the meantime. He took a closer look at the games under the TV—most of them he recognized, some of which he knew from when they were kids and would play together. There were a few obscure titles that Lea had never heard of sprinkled in between. Lea popped in one of the familiar games and took a spot on the couch. He began a level, and made sure he turned the volume down, just in time for Isa to wander out of the bedroom.

His hand clutched his temples as he groaned, clearly not ready to start the day. Sometime in the night he put on pants, but didn’t bother with a shirt, which gave Lea ample time to ogle him while he leaned against the door frame. He was somewhat curvy, but built; he could probably hurl Lea’s slender frame across the room. Across his chest were a handful of smaller scars; Lea knew the origin of some, but not all. His hair was as messy as Lea’s; loose strands falling into his face as he woke himself up.

Isa looked at Lea. “Coffee?” he asked.

“Already brewing,” Lea answered. The redhead stared at Isa; it was like he was seeing his face for the first time. His eyes were back to normal—emerald, just like when they were kids. There were no fangs either, like the other night; nothing to bite him while they kissed. His ears were still pointed, not as much as before, but enough for Lea to notice. Isa smiled, happy to see Lea still there.

_Happy._

Isa was _happy._ Some other emotions began to bubble in him, mixing with the happiness like some weird melting pot of emotion. He didn’t know where to start, the happiness, the anger, regret…He was overwhelmed with everything coming to him at once. His head hurt.

The blip of the ‘Game Over’ screen brought his mind back to the present.

“Sooo…” Lea put down the controller and nervously rubbed his neck, “how ya feeling?”

“Alright, for the most part,” Isa walked over the coffee maker, which was just about done.

“Cool,” Lea added. The silence was thick. Lea nor Isa really knew what to say, or where to start. Isa brought the coffee over to Lea, handed him one, and sat down on the couch close to him. He glanced at the TV and saw which game he was playing.

“I remember this game,” Isa said. He was tired of the awkward silence. He wanted things to be alright again.

“Has it always had werewolves in it?” Lea asked, mindlessly moving the cursor around the main menu.

“Well, considering that’s the same copy we used to play as kids, I’d say so,” Isa took a sip of his coffee. Too hot.

“And, have you always been a—”

“ _Don’t_ say it.”

Lea looked down at the mug at his feet. He saw Isa put cream in it, just how he likes it. The menu music played a dark, 8-bit tune, filling the silence with an almost eerie feeling. Isa sighed.

“I haven’t, always been…” Lea abruptly turned to him, intently listening. Isa wanted him to turn away, be anything but looking at him. The emotions bubbled again.

“I can’t say much, about _it,_ so forgive me on being sparse on details,” Isa took a sip of coffee as an excuse to look away from Lea’s intense gaze. “But, it happened in more recent Organization years. It was Xenmas who—,” Isa broke out in a violent cough, staining his hand with blood. Lea, startled, ran to the kitchen and grabbed a towel. The cough lasted a few minutes, soaking the towel in red stains.

“I’m sorry,” Isa mumbled; his voice was hoarse and quiet.

“I see what you mean, about not being able to talk about it,” Lea placed a hand on his cheek, gently rubbing stray blood from his mouth.  His heart raced at being so close to Isa again. He can only think about the state they left things in last time, with Lea leaving abruptly. Isa looked up at him sheepishly, almost sorrowfully, unable to say anything else. “I’m sorry for leaving things the way I did Thursday night,” Lea pulled away and picked up his own coffee mug. He took a sip, fishing through his mind for the right words. “I had my own feelings to work out. Not that I’m unsure of my feelings for you but...Uh…” He trailed off, leaving another silence between them, each sipping on their coffee.

Isa took Lea’s hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. He understood the sheer magnitude of it all; going from confessing feelings to learning werewolves are real. His own emotions were doing weird things to him, who knows what Lea is going through. He hasn’t felt that, stomach-pit feeling in so long; part of him is happy that he can again. “Lea,” he muttered, his voice was returning to him. “About that night…”

“You don’t have to explain anything to me, Isa,” he cooed softly.

“No, I _do._ I owe you this.” He squeezed his hand again for comfort. “I realized I never really…said what my feelings were,” Isa ran his free hand through his hair impatiently, “Lea…I…” tears fell down his cheeks; he desperately tried to wipe them away before Lea noticed, to no avail. Lea put a hand to his cheek to wipe away more tears, but let Isa speak. “Lea, I love you. I’ve always loved you, like a brother, but…That has changed,” Isa nervously twirled his hair between his fingers, looking for the right words. “I want…more.”

Lea smiled at him. While he had a feeling this would be coming, it felt good to be on the other end of a confession, even if that confession came a little later than he had hoped. “And what does more entail? You’ll have to be specific, don’t spare _any_ details.” Lea’s grin only grew wider with each nervous noise that came from Isa. He struggled to come up with an answer, he was already so flustered that Lea’s comment just overdid it.

Lea laughed and placed a gently kiss on his forehead. Isa’s emotions were still overwhelming for him, but he felt like he had a better grip on them than he had in a long time. “There’s nothing you can do that would make me hate you, got it memorized?” He took a few strands of Isa’s hair and swirled them between his fingers. Lea slowly leaned in for a kiss, but his phone rang, stopping him in his tracks.

It was Roxas. _Oh shit, I forgot about him,_ he thought. Lea took a deep breath. “Yey, pipsqueak," he said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck with one hand and holding the phone in the other.

“Good _morning,”_ Lea could see that Roxas was in the kitchen, fishing through the cupboards, which were all open and empty. “We are out of food. I need to _eat._ I know I’m disturbing your, uh, ‘playdate’ but—,”

“ _Shush,”_ Lea sighed. Isa was out of frame but laughed at his comment; Lea smirked at Isa’s amusement. “I’ll leave soon, and bring something with me. Just, hold on for like, an hour.”

“Just head over here, Roxas. I’ll feed you,” Isa leaned into the phone to get a good look at him. “I have plenty of food here, because I’m a _responsible_ adult.”

Lea rolled his eyes and groaned. “I’m responsible, too.”

“Step one: feed the household,” Roxas glared at him, “failed step one.”

Isa smiled.

“I’ll be over in about an hour. Mind if I bring Xion?”

“Not at all, the more the merrier,” Isa got up from the couch and made his way back into the bedroom.

“And _get some clothes on,_ for fuck’s sake,” Roxas yelled.

Lea looked down and saw he was topless. “Watch your fucking language,” Lea said. Roxas laughed and hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Isa! Deserves! Love!  
> He deserves someone to be gentle with him and I'm here to deliver!!

**Author's Note:**

> That KHIII ending though??? Isa and Lea my BABIES!!!
> 
> Edit: Want some fitting music to go with the mood?? Slap that keyboard and put on some Bob Moses, perfect mood music!!


End file.
